Ningen to Hiryuu Sei no Koi
by XxLotusxX
Summary: The next chapter of the movie Spirited Away! PLZ read and review. Chihiro goes back to the spirit world, but this time she brings someone else. How will Haku react to her returning? ChihiroXHaku OCXOC Chapter 5 up! R&R PLEASE!
1. Love's Long Wait

**I LOVE THIS MOVIE! You people are going to think I'm a freak, but I memorized this movie. I can watch it in my head whenever I feel like it. I bet you can't do that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Spirited Away, but this story is completely my own. (And I love Haku!)**

* * *

Love's Long Wait 

By GoldenxEyesxLivexOnxEternally

It had been four years since she had last been to the Spirit World, and Chihiro only had fleeting memories of her spirit friends, Haku, Lin, Kamaji, and Zeniba.

She had tried to remind herself of her adventure to the Spirit World, but the more Chihiro thought about it, the less she actually knew. The only thing she did not forget was Haku's promise to her that they would see each other again.

When the memories of the spirits that she saw as family returned, so did many questions like, "Why have Haku and I never seen each other since then? Why do I only remember my friends temporarily, and for only enough time to picture their faces? Why do I forget, and why is this happening to me?!"

When the "Why's" would stop, Chihiro had no memory of her friends or the Spirit World until the whole process started over again. In the precious time she could picture them in her mind, the more she knew, not in her mind, but her heart, that she had to be there...With **_him._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHome From SchoolXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Chihiro called.

They didn't even spare her a glance as they said in unison, "Fine."

Chihiro sighed. "As usual..."

She arrived into her room and flopped down on her bed. _'They don't care,'_ she thought, _'the lousy idiots!' _

You see, even though Haku said that Chihiro's parents would not remember the 'pig incident', they saw a picture of her grandma and it triggered memories of Yubaba, which triggered even more memories of all the other happenings. After they had regained their memories, Yuuko and Akio became extremely depressed and paranoid.

Chihiro was actually correct, they didn't care, and they even told her so! They were often abusive, but luckily for Chihiro, they only actually hit her occasionally. The other times she would run away to her friend's house for comfort.

Miedo was Chihiro's only friend. She had black hair and large brown eyes. Many people liked Miedo, but Chihiro was her only really close friend. She understood Chihiro's physical and mental pain, and didn't tell anyone, just as Chihiro asked.

* * *

_"Chihiro, you need to get out of there!" _Miedo would say. 

_"I'm going to, you wait and see! But I'm not really sure where to go, and... I might never see you again, Miedo." _Chihiro would always reply.

* * *

Chihiro laid her head against her pillows, hands behind her head and eyes closed... Then it started... The flashes of their faces, and their voices in her head. 

She shot up. "Haku! I'm not going to forget you this time, Haku!"

Chihiro grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and began to write all of her memories down.She finished and had a cramp in her hand, and there were quite a few pages, then she read them over and over again. When Chihiro was sure she knew them by heart, she got an idea... But first she had to say goodbye to Miedo.

Chihiro packed approximately two days of food and most of her clothes, then she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her parents were sitting. Yuuko, her mother, was taking to Akio, Chihiro's father, about unknown things that Chihiro didn't really give a crap about. It's not like she's staying in that hellhole anyhow. "I'm going to Miedo's," Chihiro said.

"Fine."

Chihiro sighed again, bottling up the anger, and keeping it well hidden.She hated it when they said "Fine." It annoyed her more than anything else in the world, and yet, that's all they ever say to her.

She walked out the door, but before she closed it, she turned around, and for a fleeting moment, she seemed to regret leaving. Deep down, Chihiro knew that the old parents, the ones that she still loved, were in there. She still loved her parents, no matter how stupid or abusive they were, and someday she would come back to help them. Then she closed the door and ran all the way to Miedo's house two blocks away.

Chihiro arrived, out of breath, and knocked on the door. Her friend opened it and smiled. "Hi, Chihiro! How are you?"

"I'm fine, can I come in? I need to talk to you." Chihiro replied.

The companions arrived upstairs in Miedo's room and they sat on the carpet beside her bed. "I know what to do now, Miedo. I finally know where to go to get away!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Chihiro showed her only human friend her story and verbally told the details and her feelings.

Miedo really looked happy for her friend, but there was sadness apparent in her eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Right now." Chihiro replied.

Miedo stared hard at her, then jumped up and began pulling clothes and other things rapidly out of the dresser. "What're you doing?" Chihiro asked.

""What's it look like I'm doing?" Miedo answered, a smug smile on her face, "I'm coming with you, of course."


	2. Flashback and the Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. They are the soul property of Hayao Miyazaki and I will never own them. Why do we need this stupid disclaimer anyway?  
**

* * *

_A young girl called Chihiro was laying down in the back seat of her family's car. staring emptily at the bouquet of flowers that she had received. Attached was a card that said: "I'll miss you, Chihiro. Your best friend, Rumi." _

_"Chihiro," her father, Akio, said, "Chihiro, we're almost there."_

_"This really is the middle of nowhere, I'll have to go to the next town to shop." Yuuko, who was Chihiro's mother, told them._

_You see, Chihiro and her parents were moving to a new location in their home country of Japan, and Chihiro wasn't too happy about the whole experience. She was a spoiled little ten-year-old and was very whiny. She didn't like new things at all and was grouchy that day._

_"we'll just have to learn to like it," Akio said, ending all of the thoughts of complaining. Then he pointed out the window to the right. "Look, Chihiro, there's your new school. Looks great, doesn't it?"_

_Chihiro rolled her eyes lazily and sat up, looking at where her father pointed. "It doesn't look so bad," said Yuuko, trying to convince her daughter._

_Chihiro narrowed her eyes angrily at the school out the window and stuck out her tongue childishly, then laid back down on the seat. "It's gonna stink." she said, "I liked my old school... Mom! My flowers are dying!"_

_Yuuko looked behind her and saw how Chihiro was holding the pink carnations. "I told you not to smother them like that. We'll put them into water when we get to our new home."_

_"I finally get a bouquet and it's a good-bye present," Chihiro lamented, "that's depressing."_

_"Daddy bought you a rose for your birthday. Don't you remember?" Yuuko asked._

_"Yeah, one. One rose isn't a bouquet."_

_Chihiro's mother began to get annoyed of her daughter's complaining, so she said, "Hold on to the card that Rumi gave you, I'm opening the window. And quit complaining, it's FUN to move to a new place... It's an adventure."_

_Chihiro wasn't really listening, she was just staring aimlessly out the window. Akio slowed the car and took a right turn. The road suddenly stopped and instead of a concrete road, there was a dirt one. He halted the car. "Wait, did I take the wrong turn? This can't be right."_

_"Look," Yuuko said as she pointed up the hill, "there's our house."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's the blue one on the end."_

_"Oh, you're right." Akio said, "I must have missed the turn-off."_

* * *

_'That's how it all started,' _Chihiro thought,_ 'that's how I met Haku.'_

As Miedo was packing all the necessary items for the both of them, Chihiro was wondering what Haku would think of her. Would he not want Miedo there? Would he like her? What would her reaction be when she found out he was a... No, Chihiro would tell her before she would have to witness it.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are, Chihiro." Miedo's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Can I ask why you're coming?" Chihiro inquired.

A shadow fell across Miedo's face. "I'd rather you didn't,"

"You're right, all I need to know is that I'll be with my best friend in the whole world."

The companions smiled and gave each other a big hug, then came apart and headed out the door. Miedo's parents weren't home, so there was no need to go out the window or use any kind of stealth.

They found the old dirt road that Chihiro's parents accidentally drove down so long ago and walked, walked until they came to the old building, then Chihiro stopped. "Are you okay?" asked Miedo.

"Yeah," Chihiro said, "I was just looking at this building. It looks exactly the way it was."

They both looked at it thoughtfully and continued on. Miedo was a little scared and clung to Chihiro's arm as they walked. If she was scared, all thoughts of seeing Haku again chased her fear away and she patiently dealt with Miedo's clinging. After all, she'd done the same thing when she first came through the tunnel.

Miedo and Chihiro arrived into the train station room where there were benches and stained glass windows. Miedo heard the train and got excited. "Awesome! Are we almost there? I want to see this 'Haku' that you speak so highly of! I wonder what he's like? You have a crush on him don't you, Chihiro?"

Chihiro blushed and said, "Why are you so hyper now?"

Miedo smiled creepily. "The coffee's kicking in."

"Oh, great..." Chihiro groaned, but smiled too.

Miedo began skipping behind her and humming. There was light at the end of the tunnel now and they both began to run, ending up in a lush, green field with the same freaky looking monkey statues that Chihiro remembered.

Miedo was mesmerized by the beauty of the field and was no longer coffee-drunk. When she had calmed down a little more they set off again through the old restaurants. Chihiro had already told Miedo that she couldn't eat the food of the spirits, so they stopped and ate the food that they brought with them. While she took a bite of apple, Miedo looked to the right and saw a bridge. "Hey, Chihiro, is that the bridge you talked about?" she asked with her mouth full.

Chihiro looked where Miedo was pointing and gasped,. It was! And it was also almost time for the train to run under the bridge. She stood up after hurriedly packing away all of the food, besides the apple Miedo was eating, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off towards the bridge.

For a moment they both forgot why they were at the bridge in the first place; they were too busy leaning against the railing and admiring the beauty of the sunset. "Chihiro?" Miedo asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you answer me truthfully if I ask you something?"

Chihiro thought a moment before answering. "Sure I will." Why wouldn't she? Miedo was her best friend, after all.

Miedo looked her friend in the eyes before continuing. "Do you love Haku?"

Chihiro gasped and blushed, but smiled too. "I... Uhh..."

The companions were unaware that they were being watched. "Yes, Chihiro," a voice asked, "Do you love him?"

They turned slowly around to look at the person and Chihiro screamed with glee.

* * *

**Sorry, a cliffy! I hate these too! I need at least one review before continuing. :)**


	3. A Job for Miedo

**Disclaimer: I only own Miedo and another character that will appear later in the story.**

**Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update! A lot of people are wondering if it is Haku or Rin. I call her Lin, just so I don't get her confused with the Rin from Inuyasha. So... It's Lin.**

* * *

"Lin!!" Chihiro screamed with joy at the teenager before her, "I missed you so much!" 

Lin went up to hug Chihiro, who was crying from seeing her spirit friend. "So, Sen," Lin said, "Whose your friend?"

Miedo walked forward, smiled at her, and held out her hand. "My name is Miedo. Chihiro has told me a lot about you."

Lin took her hand and shook it. "So Chihiro is her real name, huh?"

Miedo and Chihiro nodded. "Hey, Lin, do you know where Haku is?" Miedo asked.

Lin looked surprised. "How do you know about Haku?"

"Chihiro told me everything about this place."

"That reminds me," Lin said slyly, "You never answered our question, Se- I mean, Chihiro. Are you in love with Haku?"

Chihiro was stuttering for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure..."

"Well, I know one thing: he's gonna freak when he finds out you're back, and I don't know what we're going to do with Miedo."

At that time, Miedo decided to cut in. "Don't I have to get a job, or something?"

Lin smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I remember that? Okay, to Kamaji!"

The three set off towards the boiler room. Across the bridge, through the little door, behind the bathhouse, and down the almost endless flight of stairs. Out of breath, they stumbled through the door and into the boiler room. Miedo saw the little soot balls and squealed, "They're so cute!"

"Oi, Kamaji!" Lin called, "You have visitors!"

Chihiro and Miedo walked in to see the man with six arms. "Sen!" he cried as he fell off of the platform on which he sat.

Climbing back up, he said, "What're you doing back here?"

Chihiro and Miedo hurriedly told him and Lin why they'd left. It was still a long story, even with two people telling it. "Wow," the boiler man marveled, "went through all that to save your parents from being eaten only to have them abuse you. I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Kamaji." Chihiro comforted, then said, "I'm here to stay, this time, and I think Miedo wants to also."

Miedo nodded emphatically. "Could you please give me a job?"

Kamaji stroked the bushy whiskers on his face. "Well... You do look like a tough little girl, and you are Chihiro's friend... I guess I could see what there is for you."

Miedo lit up. "Thank you, Kamaji! You're the best!!"

* * *

**-Cries- I'm so sorry it's so short! I hope you will all forgive me, but with my Sesshomaru story going it's hard to keep up with this one. The Sesshomaru story is my main project at the moment... But I'm sorry this chapter is so short!!!!! -Cries again-**


	4. My Lips Are Sealed

**Disclaimer: I only own Miedo at the moment, everyone else is owned by Hayao Miyazaki.**

**Notes: I can't believe how long it's been since I updated. I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I've been a little distracted with my other stories, so that's why I haven't updated. Anyways, I'd REALLY like to change the title, so if you have ideas, feel free to share them with me!**

* * *

_LAST TIME..._

_Kamaji stroked the bushy whiskers on his face. "Well... You do look like a tough little girl, and you are Chihiro's friend... I guess I could see what there is for you."_

_Miedo lit up. "Thank you, Kamaji! You're the best!!"_

"Well," Lin said to Chihiro, "You might as well show Miedo around the place. Yubaba's gone, so Kamaji has to speak with Haku about getting her a job first."

"Um... Kamaji?" asked Chihiro.

"Hm?"

"Can you not tell him I'm back? I want to see the look on his face when I see him,"

"Sure, don't worry about it. My lips are sealed." He made a zipping motion across his face where his mouth should be.

"I didn't even know you _had_ lips," Chihiro laughed, "Or a mouth for that matter!"

Kamaji chuckled as the two left in giggles. Miedo ran to the bridge where spirits were arriving. "Wow... Chihiro, who are they?"

"They're the spirits that come here to relax." she pointed to a big, white (for lack of a better word,) thing. "See that? That's the radish spirit."

Miedo smiled and waved as he squeaked across the bridge. The radish spirit slowly stopped and ambled over to them, leaning down to get a better look. His tiny eyes widened and he straightened, walking away after bowing to the two, who returned the favor. "I think he remembered you!" Miedo exclaimed.

Chihiro smiled. A lot of spirits would be remembering her once Haku knew she was here. She could only hope that she got the reaction that she wanted, though.

After a few more hours of introducing Miedo to people around the bathhouse, Chihiro took her back towards the bridge to rest. They leaned on the railing and looked at the glow on the horizon so faint that it was almost non-existent. "Chihiro, I'm glad that I came with you,"

"So am I, it feels good to be here with my best friend."

"But what about Lin?" Miedo asked sort of sadly.

Chihiro paused for a short moment before replying, "Lin is my best spirit-friend. That's a girl. you're my best human friend."

"Yeah..." Miedo said slyly, "And I bet Haku is your spirit boyfriend! Is he? Is he, Chihiro?"

"Miedo, I-" Chihiro began, her face turning a light shade of pink that slightly darkened at the thought.

"Miedo! Chihiro!" Lin called while running towards them, "Haku wants to see you alone, Miedo. Just remember, don't let on that you came here with Chihiro, or he'll run off looking for her."

"Alright!" Miedo said, walking away towards the boiler room.

"You don't have to go back there, I'll show you where he is,"

"No thanks, Kamaji will point me in the right direction, and if I get lost, I'll just ask some of the other people- er... spirits- which way to go. Chihiro introduced me to most of them today."

"Oh..." Lin said. "Okay."

Her and Chihiro stood in silence for about half an hour before she stretched and said, "I guess I better go help everyone work. You coming?"

"No," Chihiro replied distantly, looking out across the endless ocean that now covered what used to be a field. "I'll stay here and wait for Miedo."

Lin shrugged and walked off, leaving her to ponder what Haku will think when he sees her. _'I was such a big baby the first time I saw him,'_ Chihiro thought,_ 'He probably thinks I'm some sort of coward...'_

But she wasn't. Not anymore, at least. And she wasn't afraid to try knew things, now, like she was before. Back then, she would have given anything to leave this hellish place, but once she left, she immediately wanted to go back. Chihiro automatically reached for her right wrist, where she wore the hairband that Zeniba, No-Face, the little mouse, and the tiny bird had made for her when she was ten. She smiled, knowing that she wanted to visit them soon.

It wasn't long before Chihiro had closed her eyes and slid down to the floor of the bridge, reliving fond memories. The times that Haku had spoken so gently with her, how he would always comfort her when she was on the verge of cracking... She had only just realied how much she missed him... And how much she had wanted to look back after she left. Knowing what the consequence would be, she resisted the urge to see him standing there one last time, and instead swallowed her sadness and moved on.

Soon she felt herself drifting to sleep, and let it take her away until the morning.

* * *

**Eh... Not as long as I would like it to be... But longer than the last chapter, ne? Once again, I'm sorry for not updating, but hopefully I will be getting updates out sooner, now. Please review! That is, if you don't hate me for not updating... :(**


	5. Midnight Flight

**Disclaimer: I only own Miedo right now.** **Oh, never mind, I own Kenji, too... I forgot.**

**Notes: Beware of the fluff... And I hope this chapter will be pretty long.**

* * *

Miedo walked through the hallways that Kamaji told her about. Lost, she sighed exasperatedly, walking to a nearby frog to ask for help. 

"You just go up the stairs for two floors, then take a right at the fountain, go left when you pass the third door, and take the elevator up another floor. From there you walk straight until you come to two big doors. That's where you will find Haku-sama." he said, recognizing her from an earlier meeting when Chihiro had introduced them.

Miedo closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, warding off a headache. She was never good with directions. "I'm sorry," she said to him, "Could you repeat that?"

The frog saw her obvious distress and said, "Hold on one moment." He disappeared into another door and came out with a boy about Miedo's age. "This is Kenji. He'll escort you to the Haku-sama and back,"

Miedo smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kenji. My name's Miedo."

He arched an eyebrow and stared hard at her with his almost silver eyes, taking in every little detail. Apparently deciding that she was worth his speech, he took her hand and said, "Hi, Miedo. Follow me."

Without letting go of her hand, Kenji led her through all the twists and turns of the huge bath house. At first she was a little wary of his cold attitude, but the warmth of his hand and how gently he held hers convinced her otherwise.

About ten minutes later, a time Miedo would never have achieved on her own, the two reached the double doors. Kenji released her hand and waited outside. "You're not coming with me?" she asked nervously.

"No." he answered simply, idly twirling a piece of his long blond hair around his index finger.

_'Wait... What am I nervous about? From what Chihiro said about him, he's really nice!'_

Miedo said, "Oh... Alright then." and smiled at Kenji before walking through the elegant looking doors and into a smaller room with a set of normal looking doors.

Deciding that this was the one that would let her enter the room, Miedo knocked. A young man's voice told her to come in. Timidly, but with a big smile on her face, she opened the door and bowed to the figure standing before her, even though he could not see it. He was apparently looking out the window into the black night.

Then, he turned around. His shining, emerald green eyes glittered in the dimly, yet warmly lit room, and when they laid upon Miedo they widened slightly. "You're a human..." he said.

"Ummm... Yeah. As human as I'll ever be, I guess. Are you Haku-sama?"

"Yes. Did Kamaji send you here for a job?" Haku asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Miedo answered. "He's the boiler man with six arms, right?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know the place.

Haku nodded. "What is your name?"

"Miedo."

"Miedo, huh? Well, I have a job for you. You're sure you want to stay, right? I won't keep you against your will."

"I'm sure, Haku-sama." she said with an air of confidence.

He smiled and made a motion with his hand to someone else in the room, who understood and stepped into the light. "This is Lin. You will work with her. If you have any problems with anyone then come to me and I'll take care of it, alright?" Haku asked, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Miedo looked at Lin, who smiled and gave her a look that said, "Tell him now."

She nodded in understanding and gestured for Haku to bend down to her height. After whispering something in his ear, he straightened and Miedo giggled, as did Lin. "You're serious?" he asked, his emerald eyes wide.

Miedo and Lin both nodded excitedly. Suddenly, the window opened with a huge gust of wind and he was gone. Miedo ran to it and looked out at the vast space below her, then at the white serpentine dragon flying through the sky. "See?" Lin said, "I told you he'd run off on you."

"Uh, Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Haku is... a dragon?!" Miedo asked excitedly.

"Yep. Chihiro didn't tell you that?"

Miedo shook her head, still watching.

As Haku flew, he spotted the bridge and landed silently. Seeing the figure next to the railing, he changed back and could only stare in wonder. This was Chihiro, the Chihiro that he hadn't seen in over four years... The girl that was so cowardly came back to the place that she so feared back then.

He shook off the shock and instead walked over to her sleeping figure, leaning down and pulling her tightly to his chest. "Chihiro, why did you come back?"

She stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. Recognizing whose arms she was in, her heart rate quickened and she blushed a light shade of pink. "Haku?" she asked.

"Why did you come back?" he repeated.

Chihiro pulled away and looked into his eyes, the emerald green eyes that had plastered themselves in her mind for four long years. She started tearing up and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!! My parents are mean to me, school sucks, and my life was boring at home! I just wanted to see you again, Haku, and stay here... I don't care if I have to work, I just want to stay here forever!" She then broke into sobs and Haku caught the scent of her tears.

He held her close and whispered comforting words in her ear. "You don't have to worry anymore, Chihiro... You're here with me and all your friends from before, no one can turn into pigs anymore, and Yubaba is gone. There's nothing to hurt or upset you here. If anything ever tries to hurt you, you know I'll protect you, just like I did before."

"I know," Chihiro said and sniffed, "That's why I'm happy to be back..."

All was quiet for a moment before Haku let go of her and smiled. "So, who's Miedo? A human friend of yours?"

Chihiro wiped away her tears and nodded. "My only human friend. Everyone else thought I was a weirdo, but I didn't really care. They're not worth being my friend if they treat me that way."

Haku nodded in understanding, while patiently listening to Chihiro's story on what had happened after she left. "And look, Haku," Chihiro said excitedly, holding up the wrist that the purple hairband was on. "I never took it off! Unless you count the time I took it out of my hair every night to sleep. Then I got tired of that and wore it on my wrist instead. I haven't taken it off since!"

"Well, you certainly talk more than you used to." Haku stated.

"Yeah, I'm not shy anymore. You taught me not to be so afraid of new things... And I wasn't afraid after I left, until I couldn't remember you anymore. I felt like I would never live again, like a huge piece of me was missing, and I got scared."

Haku looked away into the night. "You missed me that much? If I had known that you would go through so much torture because of me..."

"No! It's not because of you! It's nobody's fault really. Actually, I have you to thank for even coming her the first time."

"Only because I didn't get you away in time,"

"But," Chihiro began pointedly, "Your clumsiness paid off, right? Your clumsiness turned into someone else's happiness."

Haku chuckled as he thought about her words. "Reminds me of you,"

"Wha..." She was confused, then she saw what he meant and threw her arms around him again. "Am I really that important to you?"

He paused before saying, "Yes, ever since you fell into my river and I saw that little pink shoe."

Chihiro laughed. "Hey, Chihiro?" Haku asked.

"What?"

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Can you carry Miedo and me?"

"Of course! What, do you think I'm some sort of _baby_ dragon? How insulting..." he said with fake indignance.

"Just fly by the window that she's at, Haku. I know that she's been watching us, I can see her from here."

He changed into the white dragon with a forest-green mane all the way down his back and the same piercing green eyes. Chihiro climbed up onto his back and he took off with a burst of speed, making her scream. When she caught her balance once again she said, "Dammit, Haku! Why did you do that?!"

He turned briefly to give her a look that plainly said, "You need to watch your language, young lady."

"So, what?" she countered, "I'm fourteen now, so I can swear if I want!"

Haku spiraled up and then dived straighted down at the ground, coming up just in time. He looked back again to see Chihiro clinging to his neck in desperation. "Okay," she muttered, "I'll just shut up now... I'm afraid that if I keep my mouth open too long you might have to take a long herbal bath,"

Haku's eyes widened and he slowed down just a bit, then, regaining the confidence that Chihiro wouldn't puke all over him, he sped up again, heading towards Miedo and the open window that she was watching them out of. Chihiro reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her onto Haku's back behind her. Miedo screamed and put her arms around her friend. "Miedo," called Chihiro over the rush of the wind, "Open your eyes and look down!"

"Are you nuts?! Why would I do that?"

"Just do it!"

Miedo did as she asked and looked down at the amazing view. Calmed by the fluid motion of Haku's flying, she timidly let go of Chihiro and sat back, enjoying the nighttime view of everything. Chihiro noticed an evil glint in Haku's eye and a smirk on his face. She recognized that look and leaned back to whisper something in Miedo's ear. "I think Haku is planning on doing something dangerous, so be prepared, 'k?"

Miedo nodded and was once more clinging to her. Chihiro sighed. "Not what I meant, but okay..."

Haku had heard every word with his sensitive hear and his smirk grew wider into a sharp-toothed grin, showing his fangs. Chihiro noticed that one of his ears had twitched and was prepared for the worst.

Just as she suspected, he had a burst of speed and took an upwards flight, making Miedo scream because she felt as though she were going to fall off. Then, he turned to the left and did a few loops in the air and spiraled down at a very high speed. "Chihiro, we're going to die, aren't we? Is Haku going to kill us? Oh, we're gonna die..." Miedo whined.

Chihiro couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't flown like this for years! Actually, she hadn't ever flown like this; Haku probably thought that it was too dangerous for her back then. As Miedo screamed and the cried, then screamed again, Chihiro was laughing the whole time.

Then, without warning, The girls felt Haku drop from under them and land on the ground in his human-looking form while they fell from a very high height. While they fell, Chihiro was laughing so hard that she was crying, or maybe that was from the air rushing past. Miedo was still crying and whining. "How can you laugh at a time like this?! We're both going to die and you know it! Chihiro, IF you live, MAKE SURE TO KILL HAKU FOR ME!!"

Down on the ground, Haku heard everything that was said and winced at the last few words. "Note to self: Make sure to never make Miedo mad..." he whispered to himself, walking forward a few feet and stopping, holding out his arms.

The two best friends then found themselves stopped. Opening her eyes, Chihiro saw that Haku had caught them in his arms when they fell. Miedo was still curled up into a ball, her eyes wide and staring. Chihiro got down out of his arms with full intent on cussing him out, but she couldn't resist a smile. "Haku, you jerk!" she said, not being able to contain her laughter and stay serious. "You could've-" She laughed again, then regained control. "You could've killed us!"

"But I didn't." he defended himself, "I knew I would catch you,"

By that time, Miedo had recovered and was hopping around excitedly, as if she had just had coffee. "Come on, Haku! I wanna do it again! Can we, Chihiro? Please, please, please, please?"

"Now look what you did, Haku! You made her hyper. Now she won't sleep!"

"Hey, Haku," Miedo said thoughtfully, "You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?"

"Well, yeah... The cooks have some in the kitchen. Why would you-"

"Thanks! Bye!" Miedo said as she ran off.

Chihiro sighed. "Shouldn't have done that..."

"Is she not supposed to have coffee?" Haku asked, confused.

"No, she's not. It keeps her up all night. Trust me. This one time she spent the night at my house after she had coffee, and I didn't get any sleep either because she was _constantly_ giggling. Then, when she finally shut up and I was almost asleep, she started poking me and laughing. Over and over, and over, and over, and _over_... Do you see a pattern here?"

Haku grimaced. "Okaaaaaaaaaaay... So no coffee for Miedo?"

"Nope. No coffee."

"Got it."

* * *

**Wow! This one was LONG! Well, compared to what I usually write anyway. But it's LONG!! YAYS!**


End file.
